


The Trojan Weiss

by Sir_Skullian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Choking, Commissioned Work, Creampie, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Hand Job, In over her head, Intense, Muscle Love, Other, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: While training for the Vytal Festival, Weiss comes into close proximity to a Horse Faunus named Trojan that she becomes infatuated with. But when she approaches them, she quickly realizes that she's in over her head.This fic features some intense moments, so reader discretion advised.Commissioned by Anonymous.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/ Original character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	The Trojan Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing futanari for a fan fic...I hope it turned out alright!
> 
> This was commissioned by an anonymous user. If you want to commission your own work, check the notes at the end of this Fic for more information!

Weiss grunted softly to herself as she placed the dumbbell onto the rack, looking around the mostly empty workout room as she brought a towel to her sweat coated face. What had started as a simple late-night workout routine to try and get some extra strength training in before the Vytal Festival had slowly begun to unravel into much more, and as her eyes settled onto her intended target headed for the locker room, she chuckled to herself before she began to follow them.

For the past three weeks Weiss would come to the Beacon Academy Gym late at night, hoping to be undisturbed as she acted unbecoming when compared to her usual prim and proper mannerisms. Lifting weights, grunting, sweating; all these things were usually beneath her…but if she wanted to stand a chance against some of the opponents she’d potentially be facing in the Festival Tournament, she’d need to focus up and train.

The first few nights went by alright; largely undisturbed save for one or two fellow students off on their own, Weiss began working on improving her cardio and doing some minor strength training that wouldn’t require a spotter or help from anyone. She didn’t need a handout from anyone else, and while Ruby, Blake and Yang had all offered to accompany her, she turned them all down. She could do this herself.

But during her third night she became aware of another student in the gym with her, one that had been there every night prior. A tall, dark skinned Faunus woman with impressive muscles, an even more incredible bust and a long, bushy brown horse tail to match the long mane atop her head and down her back. Weiss would always see her lifting hundreds of pounds with ease and running faster than anyone she’d ever seen, and so impressed, Weiss began watching them on occasion…only to find that she was being watched in turn.

It started out small at first; Weiss would be working with some free weights or running on the treadmill, and out of the corner of her eye or through a reflection nearby, she’d see the Faunus staring at her. What’s more, based solely on the expressions they usually stared at her with, Weiss was pretty sure that the Faunus was attracted to her, the mere thought of which made Wiess initially gag. She made sure to change out of her clothes as fast as she could whenever she was in the locker room with them and avoided their prying gaze, doing her best to seem uninterested.

But as the nights wore on, Weiss found herself surprisingly enjoying the attention. Accustomed to being the center of attention and being doted upon despite having cut herself off from that during her gym visits, Weiss began working out a little closer to the Faunus, smiling to herself whenever she’d see them staring at her.

Weiss would linger in her stretches, pushing herself just that little bit further to accentuate her body, usually emphasizing her built and rock-solid butt, the feature she knew the Faunus was most attracted to. She began staying a little longer in the locker room, taking longer showers and dressing a little slower and out in the open whenever she knew the Faunus was near…and then one night, when the two of them were the only ones in the room, she had a reason to want more.

Weiss had just stepped out of the shower when she came upon the Faunus changing, and with their pants at their ankles Weiss was exposed for the first time to their cock. A massive tube of a member with balls the size of softballs, the thing had to be at least a foot and a half long, and Weiss was absolutely floored at the sight of it. Not merely because of its length…but because of what it was doing to her. She was initially disgusted to see the thing, rushing out of the locker room at the mere sight of it as she heard the Faunus laughing…and yet she couldn’t get the sight of it out of her head!

Weiss was no stranger to having sex, but any partners she’d had previously sported much more…manageable members, the largest she could recall being maybe six inches. Something about the size of their cock was making Weiss feel lightheaded, and yet she knew she had to have it. She tried to be subtle about wanting it, continuing to tease the Faunus with her butt, training as close as she could while trying to not be too obvious in her intentions, and even lingering long enough in the showers for Trojan to get a look at her completely exposed.

And it wasn’t just that Weiss was enjoying teasing someone with her body in the hopes of getting some horse cock; she began to have incredibly vivid sex dreams about the Faunus, of the two of them touching and teasing one another in the showers of the locker room or of that massive, throbbing cock pleasuring Wiess like she’d never been pleasured before. She’d woken up to find her sheets drenched from her orgasm and sweat dripping off her body, Ruby standing over her with curious and innocent eyes asking if she was alright. Weiss insisted she was fine, but knew she had to know more…so she turned to the one Faunus she was familiar with hoping for answers.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” Blake said defensively as Weiss continued to press her for answers, her ears drooping out of either shame or fear. It didn’t really matter which to Weiss; Blake knew something, and she wasn’t talking…

“I want you to tell me everything you know about this Faunus,” Weiss said as she pointed to a photo on her scroll, one of many she’d taken in secret of the Faunus while they were working out. “What their name is, anything you know about Horse Faunus… _everything_!”

“Weiss, maybe you should calm down a bit,” Yang stated cautiously, stepping between Blake and Weiss. “How do you know Blake even _knows_ this Faunus?”

“I...I don’t know,” Weiss sniped back at Yang. “But I want to know more about them! I’ve been seeing them every night when I train, and something about them has just been sticking with me and I need to know more about them, okay?! Blake is the only other Faunus I know who might be able to help and…”

Weiss’ three teammates shared a concerned look with one another, Ruby taking the initiative to lean forward and cautiously place a hand on Weiss’ leg. “Weiss…what’s really going on? You’re not usually this…crazy about stuff…”

Weiss looked at Ruby carefully; she knew that Ruby had a massive crush on her, having more than once caught Ruby trying to sneak into her bed at night to cuddle up to her, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have at least _some_ feelings for Ruby in return. But her mind was so clouded by getting with this Faunus that she pushed all that aside, taking a deep breath before steeling her resolve.

“Do you know them or not, Blake?” Weiss asked curtly, shooing away Ruby’s hand and staring into the cat girl’s yellow eyes. “I can find someone else who can help me if you won’t.”

Ruby and Yang looked to Blake, who in turn looked skittish towards a determined Weiss and eventually sighed. “I’ve…heard about them before.”

“So you do know who this is?” Weiss asked snidely as she shot a look towards Yang, who merely rolled her eyes in response. “What do you know?!”

“From what I know, their name is Trojan, and they spend a lot of time in the gym late at night alone…”

“Thank you!” Weiss said as she stood, dusting off her skirt. “That’s more than helpful.”

“Weiss!” Blake shouted as she stood as well, clutching her fists tight. “You…don’t know what you’re getting into here. Horse Faunus aren’t like most other Faunus…They’re temperamental, prone to angering quickly, and can be wildly unpredictable. Why would you possibly want to get to know someone like that?! It doesn’t seem like you at all!”

“I have my reasons,” Weiss stated bluntly. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Let us come with you,” Blake interjected, stepping in front of Weiss before she could leave. “We can help make sure things are on the up and up, and if something bad happens we can be there to help you. Especially since it seems…”

Weiss raised an eyebrow as Blake seemed to clam up. “…seems like what, Blake?”

Blake sighed before looking at Ruby. She frowned and turned her attention back to Weiss, closing her eyes. “…Especially since it seems like you intend to… _get with_ Trojan…”

Ruby gasped and looked at Weiss in horror as Yang chuckled a little louder than she intended. Weiss shot them both a look as she blushed, returning her now angry gaze to Blake.

“So what if I want to _get with_ them?! Who I have fun with is none of your business, and me coming to you asking for advice should be proof enough that I’m trying to be cautious with this! Besides,” Weiss stated as she pushed Blake aside, walking past her and to the door. “I can handle myself.”

Weiss was determined now, and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted…and what she wanted was a big horse cock. Trojan’s cock remained in Weiss’ head for the next two weeks as she continued to tease them, and now after waiting more than a week as she watched Trojan enter the locker room, she knew she had to make a move. Weiss slowly began to follow Trojan, taking one last look around the gym to make sure they were the only two there before she grinned wildly.

Weiss entered the room, scanning for any sign of life within the room. She heard a soft shuffling come from down the way, and as she took a deep breath and made sure her outfit wasn’t wrinkled, she began to move forward towards the noise. She paused at the side of a bank of lockers, trying to give herself the strength of will to continue, and when she eventually peeked around the corner, she found her prize.

Sitting on one of the benches between the lockers was Trojan, currently applying lotion to one of their arms as their Scroll played music next to them. Weiss pressed her back against the lockers, feeling her heart pound rapidly as she took in another deep breath.

 _Come on, Weiss_! she thought to herself, clutching a fist to her chest as she looked back around the corner at them. _They’re right there! Just…go up and introduce yourself properly! Like you’ve done a thousand times before with a thousand different people!_

Weiss sighed once more, finally mustering up the courage to continue, and as she rounded the corner she found she was now face-to-face with Trojan, who stood a good few inches taller than her. They were glaring down at her, hands on their hips, a stern yet inquisitive look on their face.

“Can I help you?” They said in a low voice, their fingers tapping at their hips as they looked Weiss up and down.

“I…uh, I’m Weiss,” Weiss managed to say, entering her trained and proper way of speaking out of habit. “Weiss Schnee, to be precise, of the-”

“Of the Schnee Dust Company,” Trojan interjected. “Yeah, I know who you are, Princess. Doesn’t mean I’m impressed. So I’ll ask again…Can I help you? Or are you just gonna stand there and keep staring at me with that pretty little mouth of yours hangin’ open?”

Weiss took a step back, trying to regain her composure. “I…I beg your pardon, but I’m not the _only_ one who has been staring! I’ve noticed you looking at me every day since I started working out here, and-”

“Oh, I get it,” Trojan said with a grin, cutting Weiss off once more as she took a step forward to close the gap between them. “The Princess here thinks that she can handle me, is that it? You think that just because your Daddy got you a pony when you were a kid that you can handle riding a real Horse? Better check yourself before you get in over that pretty little head of yours, your royalness…You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Weiss knew she was blushing furiously and that attempting to be proper wasn’t going to work, so she knew she had to go on the defensive…but something about how Trojan’s sweat covered body smelled being this close to her…knowing that she was this close to that big, beautiful bulge that she could see forming in Trojan’s workout shorts…

“Wh…What do you mean by that?” Weiss stammered out, well aware that she was now backed against a wall.

“It’s simple, Princess,” Trojan began, one of her hands coming up and resting against the wall behind Weiss as she leaned forward. “It means that you are a spoiled little heiress who thinks that just because she can flash her ass around she can get what she wants. You probably got a lot of boys back in Atlas willing to die at your feet just to see your underwear, but that showy shit ain’t gonna work on me. Unlike those morons in Atlas, I’m not going to bend a knee to a Princess who’s used to getting whatever she wants.”

“E-Excuse me! I don’t think you have any right to-”

“And what’s more, Princess,” Trojan said, leaning even closer until she was an inch from Weiss’ face. Weiss could smell the lotion on their arms, the sweat all over their body and the fruity scent of their shampoo, all of it making her feel suddenly very weak kneed. “Even if I somehow thought you _could_ handle what I have…what possible reason would I have to want to give it to you?! You’re a delicate, dainty little flower…And you’re too skinny for my liking, anyways.”

Trojan pushed themselves off the wall and turned, returning to the bench where she was sitting before and acting like nothing had happened. Weiss, meanwhile, clung to the wall as she tried to catch her breath and get her face burning so hot. She shook her head and furrowed her brow, bouncing off the wall as she advanced towards Trojan.

“N-now you listen here,” Weiss said as she pointed a finger towards the Faunus, who looked at it unimpressed. “I’m going to be a Huntress, so I can easily handle _anything_ you throw at me and then some! A-a-and _you_ were the one who was checking _me_ out this whole time!”

Trojan laughed as they capped their lotion bottle, setting it aside as she grinned up at Weiss. “Only reason I was lookin’ was cause you have a nice ass. Just a shame about who it’s attached to; an ass like that is one that you know won’t quit and I’d love to prove that old adage wrong.”

“Oh, you mean _this_ ass?” Weiss asked playfully as she turned around, moving incredibly quick as she sat on Trojan’s lap, their hardening cock resting against the line formed by her cheeks. Trojan grunted at the force of Weiss’ weight dropping on her, Weiss enjoying the expression they had of confusion as she slowly began to move her hips back and forth on top of them.

Weiss could feel herself getting wet as she grinded against their massive cock, the low, almost guttural grunts that emanated from Trojan sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body, knowing that it was her body that was making them react like this. Their cock was fully erect now, standing at attention against their sculpted, hard abdominal muscles, and Weiss chanced a look behind her to see her prize.

The tip of Trojan’s cock was resting against their bust, Trojan’s caramel eyes focused solely on Weiss grinding her ass against it. Weiss watched with bated breath as Trojan’s hands left the bench they’d been clenching to, the skin around their knuckles being a bit lighter than usual indicating to her that they’d been grabbing the bench hard. Their fingers slowly moved forward, wrapping around Weiss’ slim waist as the gripped the girl tight, Weiss letting out a half chuckle as she felt their fingers digging into her.

“See?” Weiss said with a flash of a smile over her shoulder at Trojan. “You want this just as much as I do. I mean look at that thing! You look like you’re ready to blow just from me rubbing you a bit! And you were worried about _me_ not being able to handle this!”

All Weiss got in response was another low, almost animalistic growl emanate from Trojan. She returned to looking forward, focusing more on grinding against them, but that growling wasn’t going away…and their grip was getting a lot tighter on her hips…a little too tight. Weiss knew things were heating up now, and she was ready for it. She’d dreamed about this moment for so long, and now that it was finally here…

Weiss shrieked in surprise as Trojan bucked against her, forcing her off of their cock and up against the bank of lockers in front of her. She began to push off of them as she was about to turn and face Trojan, already wearing her trademarked snide expression, but she was forced against the lockers once more as Trojan stood, one hand returning to her hips and the other pressing against the back of her neck.

“Hey now,” Weiss cooed as she felt Trojan their cock against the fabric of her leggings and in between her large butt cheeks. “No need to be so forceful!”

“Shut up, Princess,” Trojan growled as their hand moved from the back of Weiss’ neck to her mouth, covering it and keeping her from making any more noise. “You ain’t in charge here, so just sit there and let me use your ass. Got it?!”

Weiss managed a nod as she smiled against their hand, Trojan merely rolling their eyes as they began to move their cock against Weiss’s plump behind. Weiss moaned against Trojan’s hand, loving the feeling of being pushed around but not fully willing to admit it to herself just yet, and knowing that Trojan was only being so forceful because they did indeed want this as bad as she thought they did. She was sure that cock would be doing more to her soon, and it was only a matter of time now.

Trojan’s hand that was on her hip came up and crashed down against her now bare skin, Weiss half moaning half shrieking into the hand covering her mouth. Trojan gave her a large, toothy grin as they raised their hand again, bringing it down on her flesh once more, this time harder and faster. Weiss cried out even louder than before as tears began to well up in her eyes, Trojan’s smile at her reactions making her feel even weaker than before.

“So the little Princess likes it rough, does she?” Trojan asked as they brought their hand down again, this time on the other side of Weiss’ behind. “All those years of acting proper and polite in front of people was just an act for the slutty, dirty little whore you really are, wasn’t it?!”

Their hand came crashing down once more onto Weiss’ behind, Weiss shrieking with painful delight as she managed to whisper out a yes in response.

“I’m sorry, _what_ was that?!” Trojan asked, removing their hand from Weiss’ mouth as they slapped her ass again.

“Gah!! YES!” Weiss shouted against the locker, sweat and tears dripping down her face as bruises began to form on her flesh. “I love being fucked rough!”

“That’s all I need to hear,” Trojan said with that same toothy grin, backing away from Weiss as they spun her around. Weiss looked up at them confused, Trojan slowly moving their hands from her hips up her sides and eventually coming to rest at her shoulders. “Now it’s time for the real party to start!”

Weiss squeaked with surprise as Trojan pushed her down onto her knees, their massive horse cock now sticking straight ahead and just above Weiss’ left shoulder. Weiss could smell the stink of their sweat and musk on it, her eyes fluttering at the smell as she inhaled deep.

“Glad to see you like the smell,” Trojan teased as she grabbed a hold of the back of Weiss’ head and moved their hips back so the tip of their cock was now in front of Weiss’ face. “Bet a little slut like you is just gonna _love_ how if tastes deep down in that tight little throat of yours.”

Weiss’s eyes went wide as she looked up at Trojan. “Oh no no no,” she managed, waving her hands in front of her as though she were upset with a table setting rather than the thought of deepthroating a horse cock. “I can _not_ take all of this…as much as I would love to be able to…”

“Huh,” Trojan huffed out, their grip tightening on Weiss’ hair. “I seem to recall a spoiled little Princess who said she could handle _anything_ I could throw at them. And, correct me if I’m wrong, but I think a fat horse cock counts as _anything_!” Trojan pushed their hips forward, smacking the tip of their cock against Weiss’ face. “So get to sucking like the whore you are or admit that you can’t handle this!”

Weiss glared up at Trojan, a boiling rage filling her stomach as her hands slowly moved up and wrapped around the base. Trojan winced with a grin as Weiss began working their shaft, her hands moving halfway up the long member as she breathed deeply on the tip of her cock through her nose. Trojan watched with that same grin as Weiss slowly wrapped her lips around the end of their cock, her tongue tasting the sweat that clung to it and gave it it’s incredible flavor.

Weiss mind was slowly going blank as she tasted and teased Trojan more, losing herself to the smell of their musk as she moved her hands a little faster, took a little more of them into her mouth. Trojan’s grin was slowly fading as Weiss made an effort to get things moving, and as Weiss’s mouth was filled with the head of Trojan’s cock she could feel the growl Trojan was trying to suppress.

“I thought I told you to suck on my cock, Princess,” Trojan said as their hand came up and rested on the back of Weiss’ hair. Their fingers laced themselves into her scalp, clinging to her skull as Weiss looked up with confusion and a little fear. “And you’re going too slow for my liking!”

Trojan’s hand on her head gripped somehow harder as their hips moved forward, Trojan’s cock moving deeper into Weiss’ mouth and throat as Weiss’s shriek in surprise was quickly silenced. Weiss gagged against the massive member as her hands came up to her throat, her oxygen supply cut off as she desperately tried to remove Trojan from her. Trojan meanwhile hummed with relief as half of their cock was inside of Weiss, and after a brief moment they slowly pulled the shaft out of her throat, allowing Weiss to regain some oxygen, of which she greedily gulped down between coughing fits, Trojan’s cock never truly leaving the barrier of her lips.

Once Trojan was satisfied that Weiss wouldn’t pass out, they gripped her head once more, this time with both hands firmly at either side of her head and pulled Weiss closer to the base of their cock as the malleable worm of a cock snaked its way back down into Weiss’ throat. Tears streaked down Weiss’ face as Trojan slowly moved their cock in and out of Weiss’ throat, the young woman taking in the few breaths she could as she slowly began to accept her place in this.

Weiss’ hands dropped down to her lap, the sloppy sound of her gagging echoing in the room alongside Trojan’s grunts from maneuvering their cock into Weiss’ slowly expanding throat. But Weiss knew this wouldn’t last for long; either she was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen or Trojan was going to cum…and based on how quickly they were moving in and out of her throat now, Weiss could only surmise which outcome was more likely.

Trojan’s grip on Weiss’ head made their nails dig into her skull. The force with which they thrust into Weiss’ throat was overwhelming and causing her to feel like she couldn’t get enough oxygen. Trojan’s almost primal grunts of effort radiated throughout the room. And through it all Weiss sat there taking in Trojan’s cock as a sick, twisted part of her mind began to tell her that she was enjoying this.

Every partner she’d been with before was some trust fund baby or someone of higher standing, and as such they were all pretty basic in bed. Weiss had had plenty of encounters where she merely laid on the bed and let someone have their way with her…but it was never anything close to this. A puddle of her cum was slowly forming underneath her as Trojan continued to violate her throat, and Weiss knew that she was so wet Trojan could probably slide this cock up into her pussy without any resistance.

Trojan began grunting louder, pushing harder into Weiss as they came close to cumming. Weiss thought she might help the matter and gently reached up, her hands resting delicately on Trojan’s balls as she massaged them, her eyes closing as she prepared herself for the incoming ejaculation. Trojan pushed their cock further and further into Weiss’ throat, and when they pulled Weiss’ head nearly to the base of their cock, the Faunus began to plant their seed in Weiss’ stomach.

Weiss sat there as she was deprived of oxygen, feeling Trojan’s thick cum slowly filling her stomach as she felt their cock pump it into her. Trojan was breathless as they came, more focused on release than on Weiss, and just as her face began to turn blue Weiss could feel Trojan’s cock begin to soften. Trojan slowly began to remove their cock from Weiss’ mouth, breathing heavily as they finally allowed her to breath normally.

Weiss coughed up some of Trojan’s cum as their cock was finally freed from her mouth, trying to focus on getting oxygen to keep herself from passing out. Their cum tasted terrible, almost like it was expired milk or something, and yet Weiss couldn’t help but think she might get addicted to the taste. She looked up at Trojan with tear drenched eyes as the Faunus sat back down, glaring down at Weiss.

“Get up,” Trojan stated abrasively as they uncapped a bottled water they had nearby, taking a long, greedy drink of the fluid and making a show of it in front of Weiss before tossing the bottle aside. “Stand up in front of me and show me that big ass of yours some more.”

“Ca…Can I at least g-get a break?!” Weiss managed to say as she continued to try and regain her normal breathing. “Th…that was a lot!”

“Shut up Princess,” Trojan stated as they reached down, grabbing a tight hold of Weiss’ hair and using that to force her up to her feet as they stood in turn. Weiss shrieked with pain as her hands came up to try and remove Trojan’s hands, but she was unable to fight their incredibly tight grip.

“Ow!” Weiss said loudly as she glared into Trojan’s eyes. “Alright, I’ll show you, just give me a fucking minute!”

“Quite the mouth on you,” Trojan said in patronizing tone of voice with an equally patronizing grin. They let go of her hair as they sat back down, one of their hands returning to the base of their cock. “For that, we’re gonna skip the show and you’re gonna get right into you riding me.”

“N-no!” Weiss stammered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “This…this was a mistake. I’m going to go and-”

Trojan laughed loudly, cutting Weiss off with their wicked grin. “Ah, I should have known that the petite little heiress would wanna quit before things got good.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Things get just a little too rough and you’re ready to run off and whine to daddy is that it?!” Trojan’s grin grew wider as they began to stroke their cock, Weiss’ eyes drawn to the motion.

“I…I said shut up!”

“How about you do as I say and maybe then I’ll stop talking. That is, of course, assuming you’re not just some fragile little stuck up bitch who can’t put her moneymaker where her mouth just _loves_ to go! Don’t think I didn’t see how wet the floor was where you were sitting when you had my cock shoved down your throat; you want this cock, Princess, I can tell, so how about _you_ shut the hell up and fucking ride me already!”

Weiss glared at Trojan before turning around, keeping her gaze on the Faunus over her shoulder as she slowly gripped the waistband of her leggings. She slowly began to move them downwards, watching as Trojan’s hand began to stroke their hardening cock faster at the sight, and she smiled to herself as she slowly crept the fabric up and over her round behind. She knew Trojan would probably punish her for going slowly, but that same twisted part of her mind that told her she enjoyed feeling their cock deep in her stomach was calling the shots now, and she was more than ready for a little punishment if it meant getting to feel that good again.

Trojan grew impatient watching Weiss slowly reveal her ass to them, and just as the fabric was halfway down her behind Trojan reached up and pulled the fabric down, ripping it slightly as it clung to Weiss’ thighs. Weiss gasped at the force and glared over her shoulder at them, but the sight of Trojan’s re-hardened cock and their hungry gaze made her head feel light. She instead grabbed her leggings and pulled them off fully, tossing them aside before shaking her hips a little.

Trojan watched with bated breath as Weiss’ ass jiggled in front of them, their mouth hanging open as they continued to stroke their cock at the sight. Weiss grinned gleefully as she moved her hips backwards, eventually resting Trojan’s cock once more between her butt cheeks as she slowly began to grind up and down against it. The groan of satisfaction that escaped Trojan’s lips sent a shiver of anticipation throughout Weiss’ body, and it took a lot of self-control to not simply leap onto their dick and wait for them to take the initiative.

For Trojan’s part, they were very content with merely watching, greatly enjoying the display unfolding before them. But their insatiable drive to mate was growing too great, and after only a minute of Weiss grinding her ass against their cock, Trojan made a move to progress things towards what they saw as a more agreeable eventuality.

Trojan reached forward and grabbed a firm hold of Weiss’ hips, enjoying the soft, stifled shriek of shock that escaped her lips. Weiss looked back towards Trojan, and through their piercing gaze Weiss was able to instantly ascertain what Trojan was thinking. Weiss merely nodded, swallowed their pride, and began to get into position as Trojan leaned back a bit.

Weiss was now standing on the bench straddling Trojan, their long cock being held up by their firm grip as Weiss slowly began to bend her knees until she felt their tip of their cock poke at her wet entrance.

“You ready to ride the pony, Princess?” Trojan quipped as their eyes remained focused on Weiss’ behind.

“So long as you think you can handle it,” Weiss said shakily attempting to make a joke, but even just feeling the tip of their cock rubbing up against her soaked pussy was causing her to shake with anticipation. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fit it all inside of her, at least not easily, but the thought of that happening was what propelled her forward.

Weiss took a quick, shuttered breath in before she let herself drop down, crying out with shock and lust as she felt a few inches of Trojan’s cock slide into her. Her knees quickly locked and she remained there for a moment, panting loudly as she allowed her body to adjust to the large member currently bisecting her. Trojan, meanwhile, growled approvingly beneath her, their hands still firmly wrapped around the base of their cock to help balance it as Weiss subtly twitched.

“Bit bigger than those trust fund brat you’re probably used to stuffin’ you, huh?” Trojan joked up at Weiss, who finally felt confident enough to begin moving up and down along their shaft.

“J-just a bit,” Weiss managed to say as they felt a little more of Trojan enter her before she straightened her legs, forcing most of them out. She was moving at a really slow pace, enjoying the sensation of their cock but knowing that if things went too fast, she might be ripped in two.

“Well let’s get to stuffin’ then,” Trojan said abruptly as Weiss was lowering herself down again, their hands coming up and grabbing a hold of her hips once more. Weiss was about to say something in protest but was quickly silenced by the painful moan she let out, the sensation of her hole and everything beyond being filled by Trojan’s massive member completely overwhelming her senses.

Weiss was sure she was either going to pass out, cum endlessly, never be able to walk again or some unfortunate combination of the three. She tilted her head downwards as she cried out, her eyes going wide as she saw the visible bulge of their cock inside of her poking out against her stomach, almost high enough to touch her breasts. She had never known that her body could stretch like this…but it was about to really be put to the test.

Trojan’s surprising grip on her hips despite their lack of leverage astounded Weiss further as they began to force her up and down along their shaft, forcing at least a foot of their cock in and out of Weiss with rapid succession. Weiss’ knees gave out then, and as her body was forced up and down Trojan’s massive cock, she tried her best to not pass out so she could enjoy the sensation.

Trojan’s groans of pleasure began to grow more frequent and louder, and that signaled only one thing to Weiss. Despite having such a big member, Weiss was quickly learning that Trojan came easily and quickly, and a part of her thought about easy it would be for her to be drenched in their cum. She expected and secretly hoped that that was where things were going, and she gleefully cried out as Trojan forced her to ride them.

What Weiss didn’t expect was Trojan’s grip to suddenly loosen as they stood, the momentum of them standing forcing Weiss forward and their cock sliding out of her as they began to cum. Some of their foul jizz pumped into her pussy before their cock slid out, their cock flopping upwards as a stream of cum shot onto Weiss’ back. She breathed deeply as she felt more and more of their cum fall onto her back, making a mental note to herself to throw out everything she was wearing when she was done.

Soon the cum stopped pouring into Weiss, the young woman noticing that they came less than before, and as she slumped down onto her knees she was surprised to see Trojan sitting there merely admiring their work, as if they weren’t exhausted by what they had just done.

“That was fun, Princess,” Trojan said without even a hint of sounding tired. “But we aren’t done yet.”

“Can…can I maybe get a small break?” Weiss whined out, feeling genuinely exhausted from having her insides shifted around by Trojan’s absurd cock.

“You can have a break when I’m done with you,” Trojan said snidely as they stood, walking past Weiss and standing at the end of the bench. “Now get over here and lay down. I _won’t_ say it again, Princess.”

Weiss sneered at Trojan as she slowly got back up, using the lockers in front of her as supports for her shaky, wobbly knees. When she was confident she wouldn’t fall she stood up tall and proper, glaring up at Trojan in a manner she’d done to those who talked down to her in the past and took a step forward, standing a few inches from Trojan’s impressive chest.

“Well, Princess?” Trojan growled down at her, a sinister grin across their face. “Ready to get this show on the road or what?”

Weiss stood there defiantly for a moment before turning up her nose, stepping past Trojan as she made her way to the end of the bench. She was putting on a show, but inside she was on fire with desire, her heart racing a million miles a minute at the thought of what Trojan might do to her for being so bratty.

As Weiss positioned herself at the end of the bench, Trojan watched her lay down, clearly enjoying the view as their hand was wrapped around their cock and stroking it slowly. When Weiss was in position she made a face indicating that she was ready, but in an almost reluctant sort of way. Trojan either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and neither did Weiss really; as soon as Trojan slapped their massive cock down onto Weiss’ stomach, she knew she was ready for whatever was coming her way.

“What do you say we deflower the Princess, hmm?” Trojan said as they reached over Weiss into their sports bag.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” Weiss asked, genuinely confused. “You already tore me up inside when I rode you.”

“Oh…but that was your pretty little cunt,” Trojan said as they produced a bottle of lube, making a show of popping off the cap and lathering their cock with the stuff. “But there’s another avenue we have yet to cross, you and I.”

Weiss furrowed her brow in confusion, but that confusion quickly passed as Trojan finished applying the lube, lifted up Weiss legs until her knees were positioned next to her ears, and Trojan’s cock was knocking at the entrance to her backdoor.

“W-w-wait, you can’t go there!”

“Aw, Princess,” Trojan said with a toothy grin. “I think we both know you want this as much as I do.”

Weiss’s face went white before it contorted into a twisted grimace, Trojan having begun to shove their massive member into her tight hole. Weiss grit her teeth but refused to scream out as more of their cock entered her, but it eventually became too much for her to bear. She finally let out a contained but still painful cry, tears filling her eyes as she cried up to the ceiling in pain.

“That’s it, Princess,” Trojan said as they stopped, two thirds of their member inside of Weiss. “Tell me you love it!”

“I…I don’t k-know.”

Trojan slid their cock out slightly, giving Weiss an odd sense of pleasure feeling it move inside of her. “You don’t know?” Trojan mocked her, leaning forward to better look into her eyes. “Allow me the chance to help you figure it out.”

Trojan propped one of their legs up onto the bench, using the added leverage to begin slowly moving their cock back into and out of Weiss. Weiss cried out against the pain, but the more her hole loosened up and the faster Trojan went, Weiss couldn’t help but feel like, with everything else about this encounter, she was getting into it. As Trojan pounded their meat into Weiss, her cries of pain slowly turned became moans of pleasure.

As she began letting herself go to the situation, Weiss could only imagine what she must look like. The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company being fucked raw by a Horse Faunus in a locker room would make for some truly scandalous tabloid headlines back in Atlas…Thankfully, she didn’t have to worry about-

“Weiss, are you in here?”

Trojan continued to fuck Weiss as her eyes went wide. Ruby rounded the corner of the locker embankment to find her, the smile of finding her friend quickly devolving into a look of sheer horror.

“Weiss, w-w-w-what is…I…” Ruby stood there dumbfounded by what she was witnessing, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she watched Trojan ruthlessly pound into Weiss. “W-w-weiss…I…”

Weiss’ heart dropped at the sight of Ruby in such distress, but she was too distracted by everything else that was happening to her for it to affect her. She would have to find a way to make it up to Ruby later, but she knew that their relationship would be forever affect by this…She could only thank the stars that it was just Ruby who found her…

“Ruby, did you find-” Yang asked as she and Blake came up behind her, watching as Trojan pounded themselves into Weiss’ asshole and grunting loudly.

“She’ll be – Hurngh! – with you ladies in – Grunh! – a minute!” Trojan said as they thrust hard and fast into Weiss, their body slamming against Weiss’ legs as she continued to fuck her asshole.

Weiss scanned her friend’s faces as carefully as she could given her dazed mindset. Ruby was watching mortified, her hands over her mouth as she tried to process exactly what was happening and why. Yang was watching Trojan intently, her hungry eyes fixated on their point of entry as she bit her lower lip in jealousy. Blake was leaning against the locker embankment shaking her head despite having her Scroll out to record everything.

As her pleasure overdosed mind fully took in her friend’s reactions, she wanted to tell them to turn away, to try and forget what they were seeing…but at the same time she felt herself get turned on even more by their presence. She was a piece of meat for Trojan’s pleasure, and that thought nearly brought her to the edge of climax…but she wasn’t the first one to reach that point.

Trojan grunted one last time as they thrust the full length of their member into Weiss, spraying their hot, gooey cum deep inside of the heiress. Weiss gleefully accepted their load, and as her horny, dazed face watched Trojan pull out and continue to spray the remainder of their cum onto Weiss’ body and face, she mouthed a simple thank you to the Faunus as her head slumped down onto the bench.

Trojan took in a deep breath as they finished cumming on Weiss, staring down at the spent princess before them before grinning towards Ruby, Yang and Blake. “She’s all yours, ladies,” Trojan said with a chuckle as they stepped past her, grabbed their bag and made for the door. Ruby rushed to Weiss’ side as she tried to snap Weiss out of her daze, Trojan stopping in front of Blake and Yang before producing a card. “Oh, and if you like what you saw…give me a call.”

As Yang took the card with a small smile, Blake furrowing her brow as she rolled her eyes and grunted away from her in disgust, stepping away tactfully to join Ruby in trying to console Weiss, the two of them doing their best to keep her from passing out. But Weiss barely felt or heard them. She was lost in a sea of endorphins, cum, musk and sweat, Trojan’s fluids slowly leaking out of nearly every major orifice, and through it all Weiss had only one thought on her mind.

_I cannot WAIT for next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!
> 
> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian  
> sir.skullian@gmail.com


End file.
